horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
The Derangement (Datapoint)
The Derangement is a datapoint in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is the fifteenth item in Scanned Glyphs. Content The Derangement of the Machines Esteemed lords and ladies of the Sun-Court, honored Khanes and patrons, Your concerns regarding the continuing Derangement of the machines are noted. Though many seasons have passed since the first sightings of this frightful change, the Sun-King is well aware that this is no longer a matter of reports from border patrols and Hunters Lodge expeditions. One needs only look to the abandoned estatelands--indeed, the estates you owned--left for the Jewel to reclaim, or to the empty freeholds of the common Carja folk. Know that the Sun-King has taken every measure to protect holy Meridian and the Maizelands with renewed patrols. As for entreating the Sun, we believe the cause of the Derangement cannot be the Sun's displeasure alone, for the years of sacrifice under Sun-King Jiran produced no noticeable effect on the machines. His Luminance and the Sun-Priests are in agreement that, even if this is an ordeal set for us by the Sun, our suffering will not be reduced with blood. For your edification, I will recount what we have observed of the Derangement. Of the simpler machines, the herd creatures, the gallopers, the scuttlers--where once they fled at the sight of men, now they are more likely to charge. The larger creatures, once only a menace to the inebriated and foolhardy, can be seen to lunge at the unwary with murderous intent. This is to say nothing of the coming of the Sawtooth, or its metal brethren: the Ravager, the Stalker, or that terrible giant the Thunderjaw. Each one has proved a more capable killer of men than the last, each wielding a wider array of strange weapons. The wilds are no longer safe due to the hostility of these new machines, though to date they not attacked a settlement within the Sundom. Outlanders have brought no shortage of fanciful explanations for this behavior. Some suggest that the machines have come to resent men for hunting them. Yet such a thing has never been witnessed among beasts of flesh and blood, and they are proven to be more capable of thinking and memory. Carja hunters and Oseram tinkers alike have attempted to understand the phenomenon by inspecting felled machines. But these appear no different to those harvested many years before Derangement began, with the same assortments of wires, braiding, lenses, hearts and so on. When these parts are subjected to the light of the Sun, or to Oseram experiments with fire and spark, they react as they always have. The Banuk, however, claim to have recorded a change in the 'machine songs' of the 'machine spirits', suggesting that these have become increasingly discordant. The Sun-King has sent envoys to Ban-Ur to learn more, in the hopes that their mysticism might contain a truth when the rational light of the Sun is brought to bear upon it. Of course the Sun-King graciously welcomes your own contributions to study of the Derangement, asking only that they are delivered in written form, and not during royal audience. His Luminance also hopes to dissuade you from participating in machine hunts during these uncertain times. The strength of a united Sun-Court is the strength of all Carja. Respectful Tashadi, court envoy Location This glyph is found on a table up a flight of stairs in Daytower. Climb the stairs opposite the location where you first encounter Captain Balahn and look at the small outdoor table to the right. pt-br:A Desordem Category:Scanned Glyphs